The Reason
by the Sunflower who Bleeds Green
Summary: The Man in the Moon has just added a new guardian, Hallow, when their new enemy steps forward. He is the King of Pranks, The April Fool. When Hallow is trapped there, will she show him a new way of living? OCxOC.Rated K for caution. Don't like, Don't read.


**The reason**

_Chapter 1: Welcome to the guardians, Hallow_

_-No P.O.V.-_

North's workshop was the smell of hot chocolate from the cups it's occupants were drinking from. All five guardians were rejoicing the Man in the Moon's decission of adding The Halloween spirit, or Hallow, to the Guardians. Hallow was now the second female guardian, much to Tooth's delight and joy.

Hallow looked 17 and had a light Irish accent to her words when North made her take the Guardian Oath. She used the main colors of halloween in her appearence. Her hair was neon purple with pumpkin orange streaks that swirled in her braid that draped to the small of her back and alert orange eyes. Her outfit was made of a neon green and purple striped tank top, a black fluffy skirt and orange hightops with gauze strung around her arms and legs.

"We should have a sleepover sometime! I can show you all the adorable teeth! And you can see all my little helpers! They're SO cute! Oh! Can I see your teeth? Do you eat alot of candy? Do you give little kids alot of candy?" Tooth babbled on as she opened Hallows mouth to check her teeth. "You need to floss more." Tooth informed.

"Okay?" Hallow asked.

"Sorry, she does that to everyone." Jack said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Got it." Halloween nodded, Tooth still talking her ear off.

For awhile they sat, drank hot chocolate and made small talk. They got to know their new commrade as they informed her of their previous enemy Pitch. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly, every light in North's place turned off. The Tooth Fairy's shreik rang throught the room, chorusing with the sounds of fighting. Then pain and total darkness were all that she could feel.

_-Hallow'sP.O.V.-_

When I came to, I looked up to a black sky through holes in a house ceiling. As I looked around, I saw staircases winding in every whichway to my right, my left had a wall of blank papers in picture frames and, in front, a. . . normal living room? It had a fireplace, a maroon couch, a dirty, olive green rug, a chandelier, a beanbag and a fireplace.

It looked. . . actually pretty cozzy, minus the areas to her left and right.

"Ugh.."

"Hey, you guys awake?" I whispered, gently wriggling, feeling ropes binding my upper arms to a wood banister from a staircase behind me. I recived four answers, one saying both Tooth and Sandy were awake.

"Oh good, your awake. I was worried that I knocked everyone out for good." A cold male voice rang from everywhere in the room. A shadow leaped down from the chandelier a few feet in front of us."All five guardians. Oh, so they've added one more, have they?" the shadow strutted to me. "What's your name, girl?"

"Your's would be a more interesting question." I reply, just as cold. Call me 'girl'. . .

"Don't be difficult!" the shadow hissed and I felt the edge of a small dagger against my cheekbone. The shadow took a deep breath and gently blew out and the breeze caught my loose strands.

_Licorice. . . He smells like licorice_ I thought and stiffled my sigh with a small cough. "My name is Halloween. And you are. . .?" I implied, leaning forward as much as I could.

"Me? I am the April Fool! Pitch Black's ally! King of Pranks! Your new enemy!" the shadow said, stepping into the light of the dark sky after his grand intro. He had fire red hair with silver, pale skin, freckles and paralyzing black eyes. His black t shirt was ripped and tornin several places, his lose black jeans had silver patches covering them, torn up silver tennis shoes and a black scarf swung around his neck. "And first thing I wanted to show you is a trick. Five of you will escape if you win, five if you lose."

"So either way one of us will stay here?" Tooth asked.

"Correct!" April Fool said gleefully.

"No fair!" North said angrily.

"So no one wants to leave?" April Fool asked in a fake innocent voice. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"We'll play." Bunny said finally.

"I thought you would!" April Fool cheered. "Follow me!" The ropes on our arms were cut by the knife that had previously been held against my cheek.

We all stood and cautiously followed him through a series of doors until we were in a room full of mirrors. He turned to us. "Only five of you will compete. Tooth will not be competing as she can fly." He gently took Tooth's arm and led her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

_-Tooth's P.O.V.-_

"Why are you doing this?!" I ask him as he took me back to where we began and sat on the couch while I hovered next to him, both curious and angry.

"Pitch told me to." He said, eyes closed and leaning back. He looked relaxed and tired. "Please, let me sleep for a minute." He sounded so pitiful, I decided to be quiet and sit on the beanbag.

I decided to sit down and think. I looked over to April Fool. He looked around 18 and sleepless. He had dark bags under his eyes and messed up hair. In his state of sleep his breathing was slow and light. He curled into the corner of the couch, nuzzling the maroon fabric and starting lightly snoring. Legs pulled up to his chest, arms holding them there, one cheek against his knee, the other against the couch, he almost looked like a kid!

I wondered how long he had been alone. It seemed sad to think about because we beat Pitch years ago. How long had he been alone? Poor Kid. I wonder what memories he has from when he was a human.

I started to wonder what was going on with the other guardians. Were they in trouble? Were they hurt?! I started to breath heavily and fan myself with my hands. _Calm down, Tooth. They'll be alright. But what about Hallow? She's new! She can fight, we saw her use spells! All of them will be fine._ I argued with myself. My breathing regulated and I sat back,

Suddenly, he woke up and looked at something behind me. I turned and saw a screen with my friends on it. They looked stumped, seeing so many reflections. Sandy gently put his hand out and touched a mirror. Jack had his staff in front of him, and found no mirror to his right, so they walked in that direction.

"It's getting boring. I'm gonna take some mirrors out." April Fool said, walking over to the screen and tapping some mirrors. The tapped mirrors shrunk into the ground, making the maze easier. After the adjustment, he walked back to the couch and sat down.

The guardians saw the mirrors shrink and quickly went throught the openings. I turned back to The April Fool. "Who is going to stay here?" I question. I was curious about who he'd choose.

"It's everyone's decission, except for mine." He informed. It was actually worse if we choose. It would mean trading our own, not even having the knowladge we didn't have a choice of who to trade.

"That's cruel." I spat.

"I know." He grinned.

I sat back and watched them make their way through the maze, knowing there was nothing I could do to help.

_- Hallow's P.O.V.-_

This maze is a very good trick. It's giving everyone a headache and we have long since used up our energy. I know we must be close, this room can't be that big. We walked around mirrors, reflections following us, copying our every move.

It took us more walking and running into mirrors for the next 25 minutes until we noticed something strange on a door we had run into. It had a reflective door knob. I gently took it in my hand and slowly turned. I opened the door to see only darkness. I looked behind me to see everyone else shrug. I quietly put my foot through the frame and found there was ground. I stepped throught the door and the ground gave out.

Now I was sliding through a dark tube. I reached up and felt plastic, and I was going so fast, it burned by fingers. I quickly pulled my hand to my chest and waited to get to the bottom. I saw a light approaching fast and got ready to jump off. What I didn't expect was a small bump at the end of the slide that made me jump a bit.

My head hurt with all the light flooding my vision. A hand was on my shoulder and I blinked rapidly to see Tooth's concerned face looking at me. "Are you alright?" she asked me in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I'm worried he did something to her.

"I'm alright." She said, removing her hand from my shoulder. We heard the others coming down the slide and quickly stepped to thet side. The rest of the guardians were soon standing next to us.

_-The April Fool's P.O.V.-_

I looked up from my position on the couch to see all the guardians standing there checking on each other. After awhile, I got bored and stood up. "So, is everyone done checking on each other? Because there is stuff we need to take care of." I said imapatiently and put my hands on my hips. They all turned to look at me with angry looks. "I'm just saying."

"What do we need to do?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Well, we need to see who's staying here and we need to get the rest of you out. That's it." I said holding up two fingers. "Well, time for you guys to choose whose going to stay here. You have two minutes, starting now." I informed as I started a timer. I walked up set of stairs, opened a door and closed it behind me.

I wonder who they're going to choose. . . Ah, well. We'll just have to see.

_-No P.O.V.-_

The guardians were all quiet for a moment. This would be akward and difficult. Finally, Sandy made some gestures to himself.

"No, we need you to make dreams." Tooth said.

"I'll go." Hallow said.

"But your new guardian!" North exclaimed.

"It's winter, so you and Jack can't go, Tooth and Sandy will be busy, and Bunny still needs to prepare for Easter. My holiday has already past, I'm the only option left." Halloween listed off the others.

The others looked at each other. "Are ya sure you'll be all right?" Bunny asked.

"I'll be just fine." Hallow reassured.

"Good luck." Tooth said as the timer went off. The April Fool's footsteps were heard as he walked down the stairs to where we were.

"Who did we choose?" he said putting his hands together. He looked around the group, scanning all their faces.

Hallow took a deep breath. "I'm staying." She said bravely, stepping forward. She stood still as The April Fool ran his cold hand across her cheekbone, making her shiver.

"So, Halloween will be staying with me? Well I'll help you others find the exit." He said. A trapdoor opened and they fell through another slide out of this place. "Well, follow me, I'll show you your room." He offered his hand to her, walking her to her room.

**Author's note**

**Tell me if I should continue**


End file.
